


Take a Picture

by ScarletteFox718



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Photography, Sexy Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/pseuds/ScarletteFox718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Saturday. Sollux is coding, as per usual, while Dave sat by and watched. He didn't like that. So he figured out a way to get his boyfriend's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture

_*clack clack clack clack*_  
  
Sollux typed away on his laptop, probably coding another virus to send to our mutual shouty friend. It was a Saturday; meaning neither of us had school, and we were both off work that day. That further meant quality boyfriend time, right? Wrong. Not in Sollux’s mind. I, on the other hand, thought we could hang out. Like, do something. Not have me sit and watch my boyfriend type like he always does. I sat on a chair backwards, head resting on my arms across the top and let out a sigh.  
  
Without pause or a glance my way, Sollux said, “Take a picture, DS. It lasts longer.” That statement shooed away my boredom like a broom does to a cobweb.  
  
“Okay,” was all I said. I grabbed the camera that I always bring with me (a Nikon because it’s better than Canon) and the film for it (old school, because it’s ironic) and moved back over to Sollux. I snapped a quick, candid picture which caused him to grunt and blink. Flashes are a bitch.  
  
“Goddammit, Dave! What the hell?!”  
  
“You told me to take a picture. I want to spend time with my boyfriend. So here’s what we’ll do,” I started saying with a sly grin, mischief dancing in my red-brown eyes. Granted, my blond of a boyfriend couldn’t see them because of the aviators I’m always wearing, but the point still stood. An idea formed in my head as I spoke. “For every pose you give me to take a picture of, I’ll take off an item of clothing.” Man, was I a genius. Not only would this give me more photographs for my portfolio, but it would get him away from his damnable computer and even possibly get me laid.  
  
At my suggestion, he stopped typing and slowly turned in his chair toward me.  
  
“Are you serious, DS?” He tried to keep his tone even , I could tell he was interested. I saw him bit his lip as I nodded in affirmation. “Alright. You win. I’ll pose for your shitty pictures.” Did I mention at any point that he has the cutest lisp? It only comes out when he’s flustered, though. And he has the prettiest eyes that I was really hoping to get a good shot of; they were heterochromic with the left being blue and the right being red-brown like my own. During this thought process, I kept my face stoic.  
  
“You get to choose the first two poses, and I’ll choose the first two items. Then, we’ll switch. Sound good?” Oh yeah. I was getting laid alright. I saw him lean back in his chair and run a pale hand through his blond hair before adjusting his red and blue 3-D glasses.  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Then, he adjusted himself a slight bit, reclining in the chair and stretching his neck so his Adam’s apple was prominent. “How is this, DS?” he asked with a snarky smirk. My only answer was to focus my lens on him to perfectly capture his lithe grace and snap the shot. “Take off your shirt.”  
  
“Ah ah. Small poses equal small items. The sexier and more complex, the bigger the items I take off. And accessories are items. Plus, you chose the pose, so I choose the item,” I reminded as I slid off my shades, my red-brown eyes meeting his own through his shades.  
  
“...that is so not fair. But, whatever,” he complained, a contemplative look on his face as he planned his next pose. He leaned forward, elbows on knees, and looked off to the side. I snapped the photo, and Sollux met my gaze expectantly. I removed my shoes, which I have a tendency to wear inside.  
  
“God, you are such an ass!” His lisp permeated his sentence heavily. In return, a snicker of my own escaped, a rare smile on my face.  
  
“One, you gave me a really generic pose. Two, It makes the game more fun, yeah?” He quieted.  
  
“I see what you’re doing. Alright Strider. I’ll play, but I have my own game in return. First to beg for sex loses.”  
  
My interest piqued.  
  
“Oh? Ok. What does the winner get?”  
  
“Winner gets to top.”  
  
“We switch every two times anyway, dude. How’s that a win?”  
  
“Ok… winner gets to top for the next two weeks without complaint from the other.” I pondered this for a little while before nodding.  
  
“You’re on, Captor.” We smirked at one another as I lifted my camera. “Next pose. Stand. Legs shoulder width apart. Tuck the front of your shirt in and loop your thumbs through your belt loops.” I watched as he followed my command perfectly. God he was sexy. He even thrust out his hips a smidgeon and leaned back, a smirk on his face. Ok. Nevermind. He thought he was hot shit, did he?  
  
“Now. Shirt off.” He thought he could command me. He was sorely mistaken.  
  
“No can do, Captor. Not complex enough.”  
  
“Dammit, Dave! Fine. Take off your goddamned socks then!” He was frustrated to hell and back. Which was hilarious. I took off said socks -- a pair of red ones he got me for Christmas.  
  
“Since you want my shirt off so bad, I’ll give you a pose to earn it. I want you to act like you’re taking yours off but stop when it covers your head.” Ok. So I just wanted to see his flat stomach. He may not be truly tones, but he was thin and lanky and I loved his stomach. Even with as much strifing as I did with my Bro, the baby fat never did fully go away. I had a little pudge that I absolutely hated, but he seemed to love it. I almost forgot to take the picture because I was staring at him and his breathing as it expanded his stomach.  
  
“Alright. Your prize,” I let him know as I took off my shirt to reveal an undershirt. I normally didn’t wear them, but that day felt right to do it.  
  
“Fuck you, Strider. Fuck you and the horse you rode in on.”  
  
“I’d rather you didn’t fuck Maplehoof. She’s Rose’s.” He slapped his hand to his forehead with a groan. “You get to pick poses again, dude.” A glare sent my way told me how frustrated I was making him. Nevertheless, he stripped off his own shirt and undid his belt, showing off the elastic band of his Star Trek boxers. God, what a nerd. My nerd, but still. Putting a hand nonchalantly behind his head, he gave me a smouldering look as he hooked his thumb on the waistband of his jeans. I almost forgot the picture...again. Talk about insta-boner.  
  
“Undershirt. And don’t try to argue. You pitched a tent.”  
  
“Woah. You chose the pose. I choose the item. And in fact… I’m taking off my belt.” The look I got could only be described as scathing. It made my insides flutter. Part of me wanted to lose so he’d wreck me.  
  
He apparently realized he’d have to up the ante. Next thing I knew, Sollux stripped off his pants. He sat back on his chair, flipped a leg over the armrest, leaned on the other, and held up his middle finger, licking it. Okay. That deserved a topless Strider. Holy fuck…  
  
“As sexy as you are, I do want a little variety. So I want you to let me scratch your back, and I want you to curl up on the floor.”  
  
“Come again?” He was dumbfounded.  
  
“I want you to look abused without showing your face. I’ll probably put a couple of these in my portfolio, and I need variety.” He sighed and turned his back to me.  
  
“Do what you want, but your pants get unbuttoned or taken off.”  
  
“Roger that.” Let the teasing begin. Walking up to him, I laid my nails at the tips of his shoulders. I dragged them down nice and slow with a lot of pressure. Sollux’s skin was so markable, I left giant red welts where my nails trailed. He also loved it rough. So, when I heard him hiss in a breath, I knew I wasn’t the only one with a boner now.  
  
“Now curl into yourself and hide your face.” He did as told, and I snapped the photo. In return, when he turned around after the shutter click, I slowly undid my pants. His gaze seemed hungry, so I leaned down to peck his lips.  
  
“One more pose, and the pants come off. I’ll make it worth it,” he whispered against my lips.  
  
“Someone’s needy,” I teased. “But I will come up with a pose worthy of a pantsless Strider.” So I leaned back to study him. “Bed. Boxers off. Blanket draped over your waist. Come hither look. Muss your hair and smack your cheeks to make them flushed,” I said with bated breath. He just smiled and went to work. When I took the shot, I took off my pants, leaving me in my MLP boxers. Blame Bro. It was his ironic Christmas gift to me. However, the front had a nice wet spot from precum. Sollux smirked.  
  
“One more pose, Dave. And i know the perfect one.” The computer genius got up and reached a hand under the bed, pulling out his cop hat and a riding crop. He donned the hat and got back on the bed on his knees. They were spread with his dick at full mast. He raised the crop to his mouth and bit it with a smirk. I snapped the picture with a dry mouth. Ah screw it.  
  
“Fuck me, Captor. You win,” I said, throwing myself at him after setting my camera down. The nerd laughed and caught me, kissing me.  
  
“You know? It’s fun posing for a picture,” he admitted with a wink.  
  
Let me tell you, the next two weeks were fucking awesome.


End file.
